Scarlet Thirst
by Alucarda MetalHead
Summary: SerasXPip Part 1 of my Hellsing romance short stories 'In a Glass Darkly'. This one is about Seras's feelings towards Pip and being a vampire. Very lemony, Pip-a-licious, and dark


BScarlet Thirst/B  
Part one of  
I"In a Glass Darkly"/I  
  
(NOTE: This is the first short story, which was from a series of romance  
tales of Hellsing called BIn a Glass Darkly/B , inspired from the original short horror story novel by LeFanu. The first one here deals with  
Seras's feelings towards Pip. Very lemony, and was inspired from Ginger Snaps II: Unleashed. This is a mix of manga and anime, so you have to read and know all you can. Lot's a SPOILERS! Plus, some of this dialogue is a  
prequel to other stories that I /B I'll be writing. )  
  
Pairing: SerasXPip  
  
Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be cool if I owned Hellsing? I'd turn it into the biggest man on man fuckfest in anime! eh-hem I don't own Sheridan LeFanu's 'In a Glass Darkly'.  
  
I want him. There's no other way to say how I feel, except...  
  
It's crazy I know. What woman wouldn't want him, to put her head between his legs and make him squeal? But I can't. I won't.  
  
Manipulative pimp bastards, that's all they are. Ever sense I, Seras Victoria, came to the Hellsing Organization as a police officer and secondary vampire to my master Alucard, I've been treated like shit. Well, I guess I asked for it. Sir Integra hates me because I'm another vampire to feed and take care of, like some kind of pet; and also because she believes I'm trying to get cozy with Alucard. Yeah right! He's the cruelest when it comes to my vampirism, calling me a coward and pressuring me to do things I'm not ready to do, like drinking blood and acting spooky. I guess it's like loosing your virginity...I believe there are other ways to becoming powerful besides being an animal.  
  
Sometimes I wonder about how he dealt with his Awakening. No one is born with the desire to kill and eat people, so he must have been like me at one point. Afraid, in pain, and the feeling of betrayal from all you love and who you trust. There must have been some point where he hated what he was. Maybe when he talks to me about power and weakness, he could be talking to himself. Oh, but what do I know, he only sired me, but it just feels that way.  
  
I know I must be stronger, and I submit to that, but what's wrong with taking baby steps?! Though...Sometimes I get tired of the ridicule. No, I hate it, probably more than anything else. Every soldier--well, except for Gareth--treated me like the woman behind the man, like some child or joke. I guess I deserved it, for when I came here I was a joke, a newly born vampire in a short skirt and a highly strung attitude. I'd never admit it, but 'Police Girl' was a suitable name for my weakling nature. When my men from D-11 became ghouls, I couldn't even defend myself; hell, I couldn't even shoot Jack!  
  
But this new animal inside me...It's changing me, not just my body, but my mind and soul as well. It wasn't long before I began to hate, to feel a surge of energy and rage whenever they treaded on me. When I was faced with death, I went crazy, and over killed my attackers. As a human, ghouls are innocent humans, but as a vampire, ghouls are fun to play with. But my most personal problems come from the soldiers, laughing and dismissing me for nothing, loving to upset me. Once when Captain Steadler told me to suck him off, I had the urge to /I it off.  
  
They're threatened by me, trying to make me feel less than human. But the more they do it, the more powerful I feel, the more my muscles strengthen and the blood in my veins boils. But with him, it's different. Strange. He was the worst when it came to patronizing me, but he's also interested in me. I can feel it. The irony was sweet.  
  
Pip Bernadette was our fourth Captain of the Hellsing army, some mercenaries-for-hire called the Wild Geese. Pigs with guns if you ask me. He laughed in my face when we first met, never believing I was a vampire, until I had to beat the crap out of him with only my finger. I have to show off a lot to prove myself to the Wild Geese, but mainly to him.  
  
My attraction towards him is not an subtle thing. If I wanted to, I could have him. The beast inside me craves his attention, his blood and his love. These feelings were made quite clear last night.  
  
I was sick. I hadn't eaten anything in days. It's not that I was afraid, I was just going through a depression. I felt completely alone and unloved, which was true. It was after Joleen's attack on me, ripping my eyes and cutting off my arms. I was faced with memories I tried to forget. I swear I'll kill that cunt if it takes me my immortal life.  
  
I was lying in bed, curled into a ball on one side, silent tears falling from my eyes. Alucard walked by my door only once, stopping, and I heard him snort in irritation. I gave it everything I had to resist going out there and mauling him. What's shitty about being a vampire is that you recover from physical wounds easily, so we don't get any time off. It was so quiet, that all I could hear were the voices in my head.  
  
Then there was a knock at my door. It opened, and I pretended to be asleep. I could hear the distant footsteps approach me, and I sensed the air. Then I became surprised when the sweet scent of musk and sweat filled my nostrils. It was him. This would not end well. Especially since I opened my eye enough to see his tight figure approach me wearing black jeans and a black and white stripped shirt. His braid of reddish-brown hair fell over his shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, a blood bag was dropped on the table next to me, and I growled inside my head, though it seemed strange that the captain himself would bring me my sustenance himself. He sat on the bed next to my legs, and tore off the cap to the bag. As I wondered what he was up to, I felt the heat of his body and his scent get stronger, and suddenly my eyes began to blur, my heart racing, as that all to familiar feeling began down below. He pulled out a small silver bowl and a spoon and dumped out the blood.  
  
I began to sweat, my head pounding, and flashes of...what...things that looked like hellish animals, gnashing and howling. It was inside me. Pulsing. Raging. This was happening all over again.  
  
My eyes opened, sparkling blood red, and my lips pulled back, revealing elongated fangs.  
  
Pip didn't notice anything, simply taking a packet of medicine and pouring it into the bowl, and mixing it slowly. He didn't even see me sit up, facing him with bared teeth, but he sensed something, and turned his head.  
  
I grabbed his leg, jamming my fingers into his groin, and he jumped, dropping the bowl of blood to the floor. His face was contorted in shock, confusion, and a little arousal as he stared up at me, completely speechless and frightened. A growl escaped my lips as I suddenly leaned on his lap, grabbing the sides of face, and kissing him hard. Though he didn't respond, I jammed my sharp tongue into his mouth, my fangs scraping against his lips and teeth. It wasn't long before his instincts got the better of him and he returned my passion, placing his hands lightly on my back, and leaning back against my bed as I continued my release of pent-up lust, rubbing my hands all over his chest and stomach. He squeaked when my hand cupped and squeezed his crotch, and I grinned wickedly, tearing his shirt open with my other hand. I leaned down and my tongue immediately swam over his nipples, and I felt his hardness against my leg, begging for my attention. I licked his strong cheekbone and bit his ear surprisingly soft for the mood I was in. He hesitantly stroked my breasts through my shirt, still frightened of who I was, and tried to kiss my ear. As I licked up and down his chest, I bent his head back and moved up to his beautiful throat. I could feel his hot blood coursing through his jugular, and my fangs drooled like a serpent on it's prey as I licked the bottom of his chin. Pip's eyes widened and his hands grabbed my hips, and my lips covered his neck, my teeth barely pinching the surface.  
  
"Nnnngh..." He groaned, and suddenly, I saw myself. Snapping back to reality, a jumped off him, my arms wrapped around my knees and my head in my hands.  
  
"Get out!" I cried, not looking at him.  
  
"W-What?" I could hear the surprise in his voice.  
  
"Please...I'm sorry...I just need to be alone..."  
  
He didn't say anything, but I heard him walk out very quickly and shut the door. I felt the animal subside.  
  
I don't know what's happening to me, but it's happening fast. The more I try to quiet it, the louder and more violent it gets. The more I let it come out, the more I relax and let go of all my cares. It feels good. I don't know what will happen between us, and what will happen to me...But I have no choice anymore. I am a vampire. 


End file.
